


First Impressions

by Maxbass



Series: Marcella's DC Universe [2]
Category: Power Girl (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Superheroes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Lois and Supergirl have some fun with Marcella when they have an idea and when they receive a call for help from Black Canary, it is only step one of their plan for Marcella and their friends.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassAll other characters © DC Comics
Series: Marcella's DC Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	First Impressions

It has been a few months since Marcella was last in Metropolis and in the meantime both Lois and Supergirl gave birth to her children though the two have been secretive on how they kept it from Superman. When they did not want to tell her, she just shrugged and dug her dick deep into those moist breeding holes as they tried to be careful not to get caught or at least Lois does since she still is in a relationship with Clark Kent, she finds the idea of cheating on Earth’s mightiest hero a huge turn on.

“Mmm oh god yes aaah it feels so good!” Supergirl moans feeling Marcella’s dick deep in her cunt as it digs its way towards her womb in a high crescendo. The herm finds her pussy licked by Lois this time, the three of them trying to find ways to fuck as much as they could and enjoy it to no extend. “Mmm perhaps we should have a harem for Marcella so she can keep on fucking. She certainly has the stamina for it”, Lois mumbles between Marcella’s thighs while she drinks deep of the futa’s nectar. “Ooh Lois what a good idea aaaah f-fuck! Perhaps anytime a female superhero call we should sent her mmm!” Supergirl moans and Lois mumbles “especially against a female villain slurp!” The goddess only moans her agreement while her hips kept moving. ever since she came to this universe the women she pounds have been calling her as much as she they could but as addicted they are to her pole, they made her addicted to sex needing it as much as they could…if not more so.

A week passes when Marcella’s phone rang and hears the excited voice of Lois on the other side. “Mmm I have just received a phone call from Dinah Lance aka Black Canary who says she needs some help and try to catch White Canary in Sterling City but has run into a snag, would you care to help her out with things?” Lois says with a heated hint behind that last statement. “Hehehe maybe I should put invisible collars on you and Kara”, the herm goddess says with a smile and a teasing tone in her voice. “Oh god that would be so hot”, Lois says while sounding like she is about an orgasm at that thought. Marcella chuckles at that response and thinks for a moment about what she has just said, “I may have to look into that later”, she thought before she teleports away.

Lois already arranged the ticket when she arrives at the airport since has never been to Sterling City before. She walks through the airport just looking around before she boards the plane and off she goes. It was only a short flight from Metropolis to Sterling City and when she got there a blond woman holds a sign with her name on and she walks towards her seeing the stranger who wears a blue corset, black jeans and a leather jacket. “Greetings, I assume you’re Marcella, the one Kara told me about?” the sexy blond asks and the flame-haired beauty nods with a warm smile. The one greeting the herm smiles and shakes her hand, “a pleasure meeting you, I am Dinah Lance. Kara and Lois have told me a lot of good things about you”. The divinity giggles doubting they told her everything, “the pleasure is all mine, Dinah”. 

The two smoking ladies walk towards the exit and get a lot of stares from those around them before the step into a black Ford Mustang GT500. Dinah steps on the gas and off they go into the city. “Simply put, an old enemy of mine called White Canary has returned and assassinated a few officials which caused some chaos as you can well imagine. The only problem is that she is hard to track down so I sent out some messages from help. You’re the first to arrive and only one other will come to help but she is held up so will join us later. Though I don’t know anything about you, I appreciate the offer so we’ll go to my apartment until it gets dark and then we’ll go and see if we can find some clues. In case you don’t know but when we’re out there you can call me Black Canary”. 

Marcella listens attentively to the information given and nods at the end. “I understand what you’re telling me, though I have no nickname and some of the things I can do might make me seem more like a villain than someone that will help them. Probably Amalgam might work so let’s stick with that for now”, Marcella says as she explains her power to Black Canary. “We can work on the name but Amalgam will do for the time being”, Dinah says with a smile as the make small talk until they get to the Black Canary’s nest and Marcella drops her suitcase there while they try to relax.

“Mind of I take a shower, Dinah?” the herm asks her host, “after that flight I need some cleaning up, the guy sitting next to me was a filth bomb”. Her hosts chuckles and shows her where the shower is, “good chance you’ll need to do that after tonight”, the woman chuckles and Marcella nods with a smile on her face as she turns the shower on. Marcella undresses and steps into the shower, shortly she hums happily while the water drizzles down all her curves. Though the shower cabin is a little covered in water it still shows all there is to see when Dinah walks in, “here are some towels, Marcella!” Black Canary quickly shouts out before she quickly closes the door behind her. “Does she have a….?” The blond woman thinks to herself after she saw something she thinks she should not have. She bites her lip at the big thing she thinks she saw.

Marcella steps out of the shower unaware that her host had seen her cock but not her pussy. She uses the towels given to her and wraps them around her body and steps out of the bathroom, she goes to the room where her suitcase is and changes into her dark red and black tight outfit with a special magical compartment that hides her large member, which makes her appear fully female, though she does not need it with her semi shape change ability but she rather prefers it this way. 

In the meantime Dinah had already changed to her Black Canary outfit when Marcella steps into the living room. The woman’s eyes dart towards the herm’s crotch and then upwards, she feels a little embarrassed about it and thinks that she might have seen things that are not there. “Wow love the outfit though the name Amalgam doesn’t seem to fit, Blood Shadow seems more fitting than that”, The blond woman blurts out. Marcella chuckles and thinks for a moment and grins, “Blood Shadow huh, though it sounds sinister but I do have to say I like it. Blood Shadow it is then”, the herm goddess winks and only now does Dinah notice that each eye of Marcella has a different color. “So if you were to drink a few drops of my blood, you would be able to do sonic attacks like I do?” Black Canary asks and Marcella nods.

“But let’s think about that for now”, Marcella chuckles, “we have an assassin to catch”. Black Canary nods “good point, we’ll leave when the afternoon has left for evening. I expect that White Canary will do her work then”. Blood Shadow nods “any ideas on the target or targets?” she asks and Dinah says that a few people working for the mayor or even the mayor himself. “With Green Arrow out of town, certain elements have become more daring so I guess it will either be the mayor of his deputy mayor though I would guess the latter is the best option with his war on crime attitude”, the hot blond says and Marcella agrees with her and they decide to follow the deputy mayor and see how things will go for the night.

They quickly head to city hall and take their position on the building opposite of it and then wait to see if anything happens. The pair take turns looking to see if anything happens in the office but for the first two hours things are rather boring and Dinah keeps thinking of what she saw in the bathroom or at least what she thought she saw but there seem to be no trace of that huge dick now as her eyes dart towards the flame-haired herm’s crotch which does not go unnoticed by her partner-in-crime-fighting but says nothing for now as it is her turn to keep an eye out on the deputy mayor though her dick starts to stir when those eyes seem to burn on it.

When it happens again, Marcella looks through binoculars as she whispers “The way you have been staring at my crotch means you have seen something you like when I was in the shower”. Dinah looks like a deer caught in the headlight and bites her lower lips quickly. A minute passes before she responds and blushes as she replies “Well I thought I saw something but that was just a figment of my imagination”. Blood Shadow chuckles and shakes her head, “no, it wasn’t…I just have a few ways to hide, see?” as she opens a secret opening in her outfit and a huge cock flops down. “Not sure if Lois told you or Supergirl for that matter but I am a herm and have both set of genitals though judging from your reaction, they didn’t”, Marcella giggles.

All Dinah could do, is look in utter surprise at the exposed girl-cock right in front of her eyes and her hand grabs it. It immediately responds and the scantily-clad woman could not help but lick her lips when she realizes it is the real deal. Meanwhile Marcella tries to keep up the surveillance but it is getting harder and so is her breeding utensil. Meanwhile her stake-out partner takes a hold of the dick and starts licking the head, when she saw how big Marcella’s meat tower was, something inside her awakens and completely forgets about her relationship with Oliver Queen. The scent and taste that comes from the massive dong makes her get wet and hot at the same time and soon finds it growing to her touch.

“But what about White….?” Marcella was about to say but the heat has gotten to her to. Her throbbing dick begins to rise and get harder letting out soft moans while she tries to stick to the mission but that gets tougher by the second. “Damn, why does it taste so good?” Black Canary thinks out aloud while her tongue licks the thick and throbbing head leaks some pre-cum on that hot tongue. Her lips wraps around the thick meat and her tongue laps at the cum slit. “Oh god, you’re driving me crazy…mmm forget the mission”, Marcella moans as she gives in to Dinah’s advances and turns around to give the woman full access to her pile driver. This makes the woman giggles and takes more of that massive sausage in her mouth.

“Mmm why does it smell so good and what is it doing to me to make me this horny?” The blond hottie thinks to herself as that length went into her throat now as well while she could feel a hand on her chest, her own goes between her legs and starts to fondle her wet snatch. “Someone is very horny”, the herm goddess moans softly as he grabs her partner up and let her big shaft sink deep into the woman’s wet slit. “Ooooh yess I need this soooo bad”, she purrs and moans as that thick meat stretches her womanhood wide yet remains tightly wrapped around it in dire need for more, “more please aah fuck me good mmm”. A smile crosses Blood Shadow’s lips and pulls Canary down ramming that fuck pole deep into her womb making Miss Lance quiver in pleasure on it.

Suddenly they hear a woman’s voice near them, even if it does not stop them, “What are you doing there, Black Canary?” They both look up from their rutting seeing a woman floating in the air wearing a white one-piece outfit with blue gloves and boots, a red cape and a cleavage showing of an ample set of tits. “I thought you needed help with catching White Canary”, the unknown woman says and lands on the rooftop with Marcella’s dick lodged deep into Dinah’s snatch. “Mmm I did and still do but damn Kara, have you seen what she is packing?” Black Canary says with a heated moan as another thrusts hit her deep in her womb.

“Kara?” Marcella whispers in Miss Lance’s ear who replies in a whispering moan “she is the Supergirl from another Earth though complicated stuff but here she is known as Power Girl”, sticking her tongue out before another gasp follows. While the two were exchanging words and bodily fluids, Power Girl got closer to have a close look to see what Canary was talking about. Her blue eyes looks at the huge cock and balls moving in that stretched out pussy and then Dinah looks down and grins while her hands grab the other girl’s head and shoves it into those musky balls nose first. The musk invades the powerful woman’s making her wet between the legs, the scent works like an aphrodisiac of the sort with her hard nipples pressing against the white fabric.

A hand went to her bosom and she begins playing with her own breast while Power Girl starts to lick and suck on one of those cum factories while Black Canary moves up and down like a cowgirl on a wild bull. “I can’t believe I am doing this but I am so horny and she smells and tastes so good”, Power Girl thinks to herself as she has completely forgotten why she was her originally or what she was angry about. Kara loses herself while above she hears the other woman moan and could taste the cunt juice dripping over those meatballs causing her to purr a little. Dinah removes her hands from the other blonde’s head since there is no need to do so, as was obvious from Power Girl’s actions and sounds, so she can focus more on that dick fucking her cunt and womb.

“Mmm you’re fucking me so good aaah mold this pussy to fit that fat size of yours oh god yes!” Dinah moans louder while feeling her pussy licked by Kara who had undressed in the meantime. Her large breasts swaying while her tongue moves from balls to pussy and back, her nose sniffing those orbs whenever possible. “You’re such a horny slut, Dinah! Seducing me while on a mission mmm I think...fuck mmm I am going to fill your womb mmm you like that, don’t you?” Marcella whispers into Black Canary’s ear. “Oh you know it baby aaah I am addicted to this fat dick of yours ooh mmm fill me with your life giving semen”, Dinah moans as she cums hard only a second followed be a womb-flooding wave of seed.

Marcella and Dinah share a deep kiss with their tongues twirling around as the lost got released in her inflated womb before pulling. Black Canary lays there with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face as Power Girl got closer and starts to lick Marcella’s dick clean. She wraps her tits on it while licking the head “mmm so tasty and getting hard so quickly again” she purrs happily as she sees that power tool harden and grow between her jugs. “Oh god what is wrong with me...never been this horny before but I want this hard dick inside me”, Power Girl mutters as she gets up and positions herself above that hard pole with her pussy dripping on the head as it coats her in her feminine juices.

Kara lowers herself and feels the thick knob press against her lower lips and love button before she pushes it in her twat “oh f-fuck yes”. The herm goddess smiles and moans happily as they face one another as inch upon inch entered in the female hero’s snatch “mmm I can feel the resemblance”, the goddess thinks to herself before she pulls her sex friend on her. “Oh wow it is so big and feels so good mm I could get addicted to this as well”, Kara groans before gasping as that beast entered her breeding grounds. The herm smiles as she pulls her woman’s face to her and she kisses her passionately and gets returned in equal passion.

Slowly Power Girl began to move and ride that dick while her lips are still on Marcella’s. The wet pussy does the name of Power Girl proud as it wraps tightly on that cum canon moving up and down. Their melons press against one another and Marcella grabs a handful of those luscious buns and starts to knead them while the woman rides the herm’s fat shaft. The two of them moan in the kiss while a finger slips between that crack and circles around the anal ring. “Mmm so nasty”, the blue-eyed girl purrs though her hips never stop moving. “You better give me your phone number after we’re done mmm I want more of this dick when we’re done”, Kara moans though she could feel her orgasm is only seconds away.

Marcella moves along with the co-hero’s wild movements before she rams it in deep and began to unload causing that womb to overflow while Power Girl cums hard and squirts all over Marcella’s battering ram. The herm’s seed gets shot deep into Kara’s womb just like it did to Dinah’s as her sexual recovery is beyond even her divine status. 

“Wow, I came so hard mmm Marcella”, she whispers collapsing next to Black Canary as the herm looks at her two lovers and kisses each softly on the lips. “Though it was not planned, I cannot complain about it”, she grins and gets dressed and looks through the binoculars to see that the deputy mayor has left already. She quickly turns around and puts a business card between both girls’ chests before she leaps into action and flies around to see if the deputy mayor is safe.

An hour later both Black Canary and Power Girl got back to their feet and find the card between their chests and giggle as they look at one another. “Guess we will be seeing more of her then and I bet that both Supergirl and Lois were in the same position as we were”, Power Girls says with a smile on her face while she puts Marcella’s phone number in her phone’s memory as does Dinah. The last one sends a text message to Marcella to ask where she went and what she is doing. She gets a quick message back:

“Found White Canary and currently working on subduing her

Love

Blood Shadow”

There is a photo attached and when she opens it, a spray of spittle comes from her lips making Power Girl really curious and then she does almost the same when she sees the picture showing White Canary having Marcella’s fat cock buried deep into the villain’s ass.

The End


End file.
